


Take Your Time

by LoopyLeBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Belluna, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/LoopyLeBlack
Summary: Luna (16) has been held captive at the Malfoy manor where Bellatrix (46) is trying to take care of her. The two seem to click in a weird way and there is mutual attraction and affection. Luna is carrying a secret with her and Bellatrix doesn't seem to be the monster she tries so hard to be.(please read the tags before reading the story)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Belluna / Strangelove story because I really like to create scenes with these two witches, (we need to pick a ship name peeps!). Usually I write in present tense, (which I personally like better), but I decided to do a little challenge and tried to write this in past tense. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^

She didn't know why, nor did she know when she started to feel something. But the last four weeks she had been taken care of a girl that was locked in the dungeon below her sister's manor. Bringing her food every day, twice a day, and looking forward in doing so. Dragging out the minutes to stay with her, to look at her, take care of her and to make sure she ate, watching her very closely when she did so. The first week she had to aggressively force the food inside her mouth, squeezing her nose and covering her lips with her hand to make her swallow instead of spitting it all out on the floor again. The second week she even had to cause an impact on her pretty little face. Hitting her jaw with her fist, breaking it as blood dripped down on the floor _''Look at what you make me do! Just eat, fucking eat already you ungrateful little brat!''_ She yelled at the girl, regretting she had to go this far. Regretting she had to hit her and damage her pretty face that looked like pale, fragile porcelain. Maybe that's why it broke so easily by the minimum impact of her fist. ''I don't want to hurt you, trust me. But you can't survive on breakfast alone'' The woman told her prisoner in the fourth week, trying to smile, trying very hard not to make it look like a threatening one.

But the girl didn't trust her, the woman had captured her, beaten her, intimidated her, but she wasn't afraid of her. Always having eyes of regret after one of her outbursts as if she had broken her favorite toy, using her magic to patch her back up, trying to let the marks she had left on the girl's body disappear wherever it was possible. The woman was mad, crazy, a loony, just like Luna. Although Luna was far from dangerous, Bellatrix sure as hell was. ''Why not, what do you care if I eat? Why not just kill me like you did with the others? Why keep me?'' She asked, not afraid of the physical consequences when the woman stood calmly in front of her. The worst she could do was hurt her, take the food away or kill her at last. 

The woman shoved a beaker filled with water to the little blonde girl who appeared to be more brave today than she had been so far. ''I like pretty things, I don't like to break them'' She frowned, giving the beaker another push as she sat down on the stool by the table. ''Just drink, I don't want you to dry out on me neither'' She observed the girl who was shifting her weight from left to right and back until she stepped forward and sat down at the opposite side of the table as greedy hand hold on to the beaker. ''Calm, you'll drown in it if you're not being careful'' Having her head rested on the palm of her hand, the witch looked with a bored expression at the girl. A small side smile appearing on the woman's face for a short second when the blonde looked at her and agreed to drink calmly.

Almost feeling how her body was absorbing the water, she was enjoying every single drop. Probably looking like a savage in the eyes of the older woman across the table. ''So, I am a thing to you? A toy, a tool, an item? Why, what use?'' The woman shrugged, her dark eyes looked like two dark holes in the shadows of the dungeon as candlelight reflected upon her pale skin. ''You don't know?'' Instead of responding the woman pushed the plate with salmon and potatoes closer to the girl.

''Just eat, drink. Why you are here is non of you concern''

''It is... actually. I am here, not by choice, so it is my concern. I know this is about my father and what he wrote about Him, you and-- Look I can't change what is written on paper, but I'm sure it won't happen again'' The girl pulled the plate closer, carefully cutting the salmon. It smelled and looked great, well spiced, seemingly good prepared. Certainly not prison food at all.

''The problems with your father are solved'' She said in a cold tone as scared eyes tried to search for hers. ''Don't worry, he's alive and well, dear'' Pouting her lips the woman leaned forward, both arms stretched out on the table as she looked up at the girl. ''You're here because I want you here, little Luna'' Her eyes were big, her lips close to the table when she realized she just spoke the girls name for the first time in four weeks. 

Bellatrix Lestrange knew her name, her first name, her real name. Surprised at the witch being calm when she spoke, her voice low and cracking. Luna couldn't help but smile a little at both the silly sight of the dark witch resting half her body on the table and the fact she just called her 'Luna' and 'dear'. She didn't say another word for at least five minutes as she ate, enjoying her supper. Her candlelight supper with an vile Death Eater who never stopped looking at her. The candle on the table being the only form of light around them, now glistering in the woman's big dark eyes. Pricking a piece of potato and salmon, she extended her arm. ''It tastes really good, here take a bite'' She said as she tried to smile polity, hoping the woman wouldn't throw a tantrum at her sincere gesture. ''Food taste better when shared with others''

Dark eyes widened even more as Bellatrix went over all possible reason as to why the girl was offering her a bite of the food she so desperately needed herself. The girl kept her arm extended on the table and the dark witch opened her mouth, slightly being on guard, and she kept her eyes fixed on bright silvery orbs. If this was a trick she would Crucio the living hell out of this brat, expecting her to at some point try and stab her with the fork. She waited, but nothing came, except salmon and a piece of potato covered in mushroom sauce. The girl was right, it did taste really good. Softly Luna slipped the fork over Bellatrix's full lips, slowly and carefully.

A small giggle escaped Luna's lips as she watched the woman eat and swallow, her dark eyes still locked with those of the girl. Luna noticed the witch was calm if she was calm, she was nice even, when she would be nice to her. Pricking her salad and a little tomato to finish it up, she again extended her arm. Again, feeding it to the woman. This time receiving a small smile and sparkling eyes in return for a brief moment, the second time today. ''Is this what you want, why I'm here?'' The woman chewed longer than one should, gears visibly spinning and turning inside her head. ''It's okay, you don't have to say'' She still didn't answer but she shrugged before standing up, standing still for what seemed to take forever. Thinking, probably. After a little while she took a few steps closer, squatting down next to Luna, her hand resting on the backrest of the chair the girl was sitting on. ''I didn't meant to insult you'' She quickly added.

Cocking her head the Death Eater looked at the girl up close, her skin was smooth, her eyes bright and even though it has been four weeks of only showing in cold water, she still smelled alluring. Sweet, very sweet and very fruity. The dark witch made popping sounds with her lips as she took in the sight of the young girl who clearly wasn't afraid of her, not anymore. She stopped being afraid after the night Bellatrix broke her jaw, she saw how it made the witch panic and how regret filled her eyes right after. She healed the fracture so it did only hurt for a couple of minutes, but it still looked bruised. After that night, after seeing the look in the witch's eyes there was very little to be afraid of. It made the Death Eater feel nervous to see a smile instead of fear and clenched teeth, a kind gesture instead of a attempt to hurt her or escape. ''Why aren't you scared of me?'' She leaned in a little closer, narrowing her eyes she slowly moved her hand up to rub the corner of Luna's lip with her thumb and licked it off right after she was done, ''Sauce'', she said.

Again a little smile formed around the corners of Luna's lips, ''And you're asking me why I'm not scared?'' She placed her hand softly on Bellatrix's cheek when she looked her in the eyes, ''I wouldn't be here, eating salmon with you if you would want to do me harm'' She reached for her plate, picking up a little tomato with her fingers and slowly popped it into Bellatrix's mouth who was looking very confused as she took the tomato from the girl's fingers. Luna softly brushed her fingers over the woman's cheek instead of pulling her hand back, ''You want company'', It sounded as a question but it was in fact a statement. Her smile got a little wider when the woman allowed her to dance her fingertips over her cheek. 

''Why be nice to me?'' She asked before biting the tomato in half, chewing on it slowly as she slightly gave into the girl's touch. Her eyes were looking even more confused, not mad or crazy but conflicted with herself and what was happening. Soft fingers were still dancing over her cheek, the softest and the most gentle fingers she had ever felt. She could see how this would be dangerous, if the girl meant to trick her, this was the time for her to do it. Bellatrix felt enchanted by her eyes, her touch and her smell, and there was no way the girl wouldn't noticed the effect she was having her. Her nostrils flared and she moved the back of her fingers over Luna's jaw, carefully, softly. Feeling guilty she broke it not too long ago, even though she healed it, it still looked far from good. Not knowing if she had any pain she tried to sooth it, using a wordless and wandless charm.

Fingertips moved over to Bellatrix's nose, over to her lips and her chin. ''The same reason you are being nice to me. It doesn't hurt anymore, but thank you anyway'' She could feel and see panic in the dark witch's eyes as she quickly removed her hand from Luna's jaw after her response, eyes instantly looking away. ''Don't. It's okay, your magic feels... pleasant'' She carefully tried to make the witch turn her head back by taking her chin between her fingers. With a minimum effort she got Bellatrix to took back at her. Moving both her hands up, she placed them softly on the witch's cheeks before leaning in closer. Not knowing what to do or how this was suppose to go, she pressed her lips fully on those of the Death Eater. She wanted to feel them, touch them and taste them with her own. She had seen others do it and read about it in books but she had no idea how to actually kiss a person. Both didn't move, they sat frozen with their lips locked together until Bellatrix slightly opened her mouth, slowly and softly pecking the lips of the younger witch.

Luna's lips felt warm, inexperienced but gentle and caring. Trying to kiss the dark witch back, Bellatrix could feel by the way the girl moved her lips that this was her first time. It had been years for Bellatrix too, longer than the girl had lived. She had forgot the feeling of soft lips touching hers. Their kiss was slow and somewhat tender up until the point where the older witch decided to bite down on the girl's lower lip, shocked by her reaction she opened her eyes. Not wanting her to pull away she sucked her lip in her mouth, giving a couple of small pecks on her lips before she pulled back herself, not understanding or knowing why she just let herself get pulled into a kiss with a prisoner. Or maybe she did know, the girl was there for a reason after all. Company, yeah, Bellatrix would die for a little bit of company, one that actually wanted to be there, wanted to be with her, one who wouldn't be afraid, one who would kiss her just like Luna did. She frowned, holding onto a long strand of blond hair, ''Do you maybe want a bath?'', she asked, shying away by seeing the girl's dreamy eyes.

Luna shrugged, ''I don't know, do you?'' She said, not wanting to ask for any privileges because of what just happened. Still not even understanding why she felt the sudden urge to press her lips on those of the Death Eater other than that she really felt like she wanted to do so. She had the woman so close to her that she was forgetting for a minute or two, or five, or ten who this woman actually was. 

Bellatrix extended her hand out for Luna to take, ''Bath it is. Clean clothes, a bed too if you want'' There really was no reason to keep this girl her other than that Bellatrix wanted to herself, Lucius had told her multiple times to let her go because she was being a waste of space, ending up with Lucius receiving a sweet little Cruciatus curse from his sister in law. She could go, Bellatrix decided the girl could go after her bath if she wanted to, and if she wouldn't try to escape that was.

Unsure the blonde stood up, holding onto the dark witch's hand for support until they reached the stairs where Bellatrix let go of Luna's hand as she followed her up. If she wanted to she could have overruled the dark witch right there and then, but she didn't. She followed her up the ground floor and up the stairs, into a large room that was almost half as big as the entire second floor, the room was split up in multiple large sections. Everything looked expensive, dark and sad in some way.

Bellatrix walked over to the drawer, getting pieces of clothing out, trowing them on the bed. Seeing how the girl was looking around she added ''It's my sisters place, I'd do something different with it if I were her, but whatever. She never had any taste to begin with, look at her husband. Hm, I only have size S for you, is that okay? Or if you put your clothes outside the bathroom I'll let the elves clean them if you want to'' 

''Size S would be fine, thank you'' She smiled polity as she hopped onto the bed, letting her small butt bounce up and down on the soft mattress before she grabbed a green shirt from the stack of clothing that was forming on the bed. ''I can only wear one shirt you know'' She could hear a grunt as sweatpants landed next to her. ''Bella, you can stop throwing things on the bed, a shirt, pants, I think I'm good. Really'' She giggled softly from behind her hand.

''No, no. Here, underwear and a vest. If you stay, you'll need it. It's cold around her'' She brought the clothes over to Luna, handing them to her before turning around, being stopped halfway by the young blonde who was holding onto her wrist.

'' _If_ I stay?'' She was holding the sleeve of the dark witch's shirt loosely with her hand but quickly let go of her grip the second she realized who she was holding onto. ''Sorry, I didn't--''

''Yes, _if_ '' She kneeled down next to the bed, finding back Luna's hand to hold after the girl had removed it. ''Look, you can clean yourself up and go back to your father or you let him know you are staying a little longer. It's up to you, I'm not keeping you hostage''

''Is this because we kissed? I don't understand, I can go, like really, really go?'' She looked down to the hand Bellatrix was holding, her hand was cold but it made Luna feel warm from the inside. Like a heat rush was running through her body.

''No, not because we kissed. And yes, if you want to leave you are free to do so''. The dark witch didn't want Luna to leave, knowing she would never come back if she did. But this girl has been way to sweet, way too caring and way too kind to her when all she ever did the last four weeks was keeping her as a prisoner, breaking her jaw, pulling her hair, dragging her over to the table and threatening her when she didn't want to eat or didn't gave a proper response to her liking. Bellatrix usually hated sweet things, loathed them, loathed people as kindhearted as Luna, but this girl captured her. Captured her mind, the kiss was welcome, very welcome but she wanted to offer her a bath tonight anyway, maybe even letting her go if she would behave well. That's what happened, Luna behaved well. 

Holding onto the clothes and Bellatrix's hand, Luna looked at the Death Eater, speaking rather softly, ''Is it okay if I give you my answer after a shower?''

''Bath... or shower, do whatever you want, for how long you want. I won't come in, I won't peek, promise. And I won't be angry if you want to go home, I'll even bring you back myself if that's what you decide'' Unlocking their eyes, Bellatrix points over to a door at the other side of the room. ''I think it's better if you use my private bathroom, no dirty things, just safer. No Lucius, Draco or Cissa'' Letting go of Luna's hand the Death Eater rolled onto the bed, gesturing Luna to go, but she didn't. In fact she turned around and sat on top of the Death Eater's lap, the clothes still under her arm. ''Bathr--'' Her word being silenced by Luna's finger.

Chuckling inside by how she got the woman silenced underneath her she removed her finger, giving Bellatrix a kiss on her lips before she hopped off the other side of the bed. ''Had to make sure so I'll make the right decision'' She smiled adorably, skipping over to the bathroom, not locking the door because she thought she could trust Bellatrix to keep her word. If she wouldn't it would be an easy choice to make, if she was being honest about it being a free choice for her to leave anyway. Letting the water run, Luna undressed herself, seeing her reflection in the mirror for the first time in four weeks. She thought she looked hideous, her jaw almost as colorful as the rainbow, dried up blood in the corner of her lips and next to her left eye. Every time Luna didn't want to eat, didn't want to clean herself up or whenever she said something about her being held hostage, Bellatrix would make her feel it. It's hard to believe she was now just able to go, even harder to believe she had just kissed the witch twice tonight. On the left side of the bathroom against the wall there was a chair with towels, a toothbrush a razor and a vial of lavender oil on them. There also was a little note standing up between the vial and toothbrush, _'Luna'_ She folded the piece of paper open, seeing the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen.

' _Luna,  
I know past few weeks has been far from perfect and proper for you, please feel free to use whatever you see in this bathroom.  
Personally, I thought lavender oil would do you good (smells good too), but pick whatever you like.  
However, please do use a bit of lavender oil on the bruises when you're done bathing, it will heal a little faster.  
You will see.  
The razor is enchanted, so don't try to pull any funny stuff with it because it won't work, it only cuts through hair.  
Anyway, try to relax and enjoy your bath.  
Take your time._

_P.S. Whatever your choice may be, I promise to keep my word.  
-B.B _'

''Company. Pff, as if'' Bellatrix spoke to herself, playing with her wand in her hand. She could have killed the girl multiple times, yet she didn't. Instead of killing her she kissed her back and it wasn't even a desperate move from the girl's side. Al least, it didn't feel that way to Bellatrix. She had been locked up in Azkaban for fourteen years, not touched another person like that for at leas twenty. But she had to admit it felt good, it felt warm and kind, it felt like all the things Bellatrix had grown to hate. But then why did she kiss her back, why did she want more of it and why of all things had she decided to keep the girl locked up in the first place? Feeding her like a pet, trying to make her look more proper by brushing her hair and cleaning up her face. At first the girl pulled away, not wanting the dark witch to touch her, causing Bellatrix to hit her with the back of her hand, her ring slicing open the soft skin next to her eye. _''Look at what you make me do!''_ She sneered, angry and frustrated she had to use force with the girl again. _''Let me just make you look a bit proper_ The girl always gave in after any form of impact, any form of violence. Bellatrix didn't know if she gave in because she was scared for what was next or because she knew she couldn't win. Yet, it felt good to have her close. Not realizing she was smiling while thinking about how the girl just gave her a kiss before she skipped over to the bathroom.

She felt more human, dipping her head in the water. A bad of lavender oil really did Luna good, it also did her bruises good. After cleaning herself and brushing her teeth she laid down, feeling rather relaxed in a stranger's bath. When the water started to turn a little cold she went over to shave her legs, her armpits and her sex, it was more of a routine than anything. Greeting herself back in the mirror when she got out, she grabbed a towel and dried herself up. Feeling refreshed and looking more like herself than when she got into the bath. The black panties did fit her as if it were her own, she didn't bother to put her bra back on. She had the thing on for weeks, and besides hygiene she also liked the feeling of her breasts finally being free from it. Pulling the dark green t-shirt over her head, rolling it down over her damp body, her breasts, she looked back in the mirror. Not too tight, but nice and comfy, the shirt smelled nice too. Last was the sweatpants, an item she wouldn't think a person like Bellatrix would even have in her closet. It was black just like the vest that Luna put over her arm because it was way too warm to put it on right now. Finishing up drying her hair she froze. She's in Bellatrix Lestrange's, bathroom, the choice.. her choice.

After what seemed like forever, but in fact was more like thirty-five minutes the girl came out of the bathroom. Bellatrix frowned, taking in the view as the girl walked over to the other side of the room. She looked gorgeous, her face was all cleaned up and her hair was shining, the shirt being a little too wide but it still hugged her chest perfectly. The sweatpants being even too big for Bellatrix and the girl seemed to be drowning in them but for some reason she looked very cute in them. ''Fuck'' Bellatrix said when it felt as if she just got stabbed with a knife in her stomach. A knife that was still there, twisting and turning inside her flesh and her organs by the sight of the girl walking closer. Luna looked up, being surprised by the word. ''Did you enjoy the bath?'' She asked, not wanting to feed upon her previous reaction, not wanting the girl to know she just made her feel something.

''It was lovely, thank you'' She spoke softly, folding up her clothes and putting them on the chair next to the bed. She could see the woman shake her head, not wanting to hear another 'thank you' again. ''For the note I mean. I did use the lavender oil as you probably can smell. I like the smell of lavender..'' She went silent for a second because she wanted to speak the same two words again.

Nodding Bellatrix replied, ''Me too'', rolling her head to face Luna who stood next to her bed. ''I'll clean your clothes for you'' She sighed by seeing a blood stain on the girl's dress. ''I didn't meant to hurt you. It just... happens you know?'' The blonde shook her head, clearly not understanding. ''Of course not, you're too sweet to understand. I--I tolerate no contradictions, makes me angry. And then when you didn't want to eat or when you didn't let me clean your face.. I tried to be nice and you turned me down, I get angry when peo-- when girls turn me down. I-I tried to be nice to you but you had to ruin it!'' She spat out, balling her fist while she kept her back against the pillow, crossing her legs as she looked at Luna who sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

''This isn't really much of an apology, you know. You get angry when you don't get it your way, is that it?'' She didn't got any response, just a blank stare. ''You can't say you tried to be nice to me and then the next second you break my face because I at the moment didn't want your gesture of kindness. It doesn't work like that''

''If not, then why did you kiss me? To mess with my head, is that your idea of kindness? And yes, I do get angry when people are being fucking disobedient! Don't you know who I am, what I can do? Why the hell aren't you afraid!?'' Her eyes were spitting fire, her body shaking, but her hand relaxed by the touch of Luna's hand. ''I'll kill you'' She muttered as she turned her head away, sounding more like a meaningless threat of a child who got rejected something. 

''No you're not. Merlin, I think we've passed that stage don't you think? You may bite but you can't lie'' Luna grabbed Bellatrix hand and pulled it on her lap, holding it with both of her soft hands. Playing with the woman's fingers, measuring them next to her own. They were slightly larger than hers, her nails much sharper than hers and her hands much older than hers. ''I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. You can't force those things, you can't force kindness or force somebody to accept your kindness. I kissed you because I see kindness in your heart, it's warm and I think it's... I like that.'' The woman scoffed, trying to pull away her hand but Luna didn't let her. ''You want me to stay, why?'' She turned to face the older witch, her eyes looking bored by the girl's words.

''You can't just be a little brat, let yourself get hit by me multiple times because YOU misbehaved and then just... just... You just can't!'' She said, roughly pulling her hand back and folded them over her body to protect her stomach, afraid she would feel it again. The stab, the pain, the warmth, the thing the girl makes her feel. ''Then go, I don't care. Whatever'' She turned around, rolling on her side so her back would face the girl. ''And fuck you and your kindness!''

''Merlin's beard. Are you always like this? So stubborn you are, Bella, I--''

Jumping up the woman grabbed the girl by her shoulders and forced her back down onto the bed. ''You dare to call me that, who do you think you are? You--'' She raised her hand, wanting to hit she girl's cheek with a flat hand or maybe even with her fist, but the blonde didn't flinch. It was as if she just accepted whatever was about to happen, no fear, no nothing. Lowering her hand Bellatrix frowned and placed her hand on Luna's cheek instead, brushing it softly with her thumb. ''What the fuck is wrong with you?'', Luna shrugged, twisting her lips and twirled some of Bellatrix's black curls around her finger. Her eyes were soft and for whatever reason there was a small smile forming around her lips when her hand moved higher up in Bellatrix's hair. ''This, this is is why I want you to stay'' The dark witch whispered barely audible. There it was again, the feeling inside her stomach as if it was being ripped open, her insides squeezed by firm hands. This time it was Bellatrix who lowered herself and pressed her lips on that of the girl, her body slightly trembling. If Luna dared to reject her now she would cast and unforgivable upon her. A deadly unforgivable. Toying with her feelings or with her mind is not something Bellatrix would take lightly. But the blonde didn't pull away, she didn't try to push Bellatrix off of her, instead she kissed her back. Softly, slowly, trying to do the same as Bellatrix did not too long ago, softly biting her lower lip that caused the woman to smile. ''Did this little Miss fell for her warden?''

Luna rubbed her fingers over Bellatrix's scalp, not wanting the woman to pull away. ''Not more than the Death Eater fell for her prisoner'' She spoke against the witch's lips before locking them back together. She knew everything about this was wrong. This woman was a Death Eater and that aside, she was also thirty years older than Luna, but she still looked beautiful. At least Luna thought so ever since the first time she laid her eyes on her in the Department of Mysteries two years ago. Dangerous, crazy but beautiful. Dangerous, and yet she felt strangely safe with her, her spirit felt safe and warm and somewhat familiar. Not counting the beatings, the woman did try to be nice to her in the time of her being there. And Luna was still here because she wanted to be around the older witch, wanted to get to know the woman because she can feel she isn't half as bad as what she makes it out to believe. She could feel the woman's kisses became more possessive by the minute, her hand sliding down Luna's side and under her shirt. Luna had never kissed before, and never did somebody touch her in those ways before. A moan escaped her lips when Bellatrix moved her hand over to Luna's breast, groping both of them as her other hand joined the action. Her breasts fitting perfectly in the Death Eater's hands as if they were made for them.

Bellatrix grunted against the girl's lips, licking them, sucking them as she let her hands explore Luna's body. Her small breasts, perfectly shaped, soft but tight. Knowing she is the first to touch them as the girl moved very inexperienced but at the same time tried to give into the Death Eater's cravings. Luna didn't seem to mind, her hands moving in the dark witch's hair, pressing her chest up at every touch as the moaned softly against Bellatrix's lips. ''Fuck, I want you'' The woman whined when she felt another rush of warm pain striking down her stomach and her chest. It was pain, it had to be pain even though it felt nice in some way.

Panting the girl answered, between little moans ''I've never-- mm, Merlin.. I've never done this'', she held onto dark curls and captured back the woman's lips. The older witch felt good, rough but at the same time very careful. She squeezed her breasts and scratched her skin, making Luna feel like she was in heaven. Pecking Bellatrix's lips she shot a quick glance at the woman's shirt as her hands went for the buttons to open them, greedy hands quickly found a way to touch the witch's full breasts. She had only touched her own breasts so far and Bellatrix's were much larger, more full, round and mature, putting those of Luna to shame. Moving her hand up in the woman's neck she slightly pushed Bellatrix away from their kiss. ''I'm sorry'' She said, suddenly feeling very insecure about her own body by touching that of Bellatrix.

Growling Bellatrix tried to go back for the girl's lips, but she was stopped by Luna's hand that was holding her off on her chest. Making a biting motion in frustration she looked Luna in the eyes, her hands rolling over Luna's small breasts before the girl covered her hand over that of Bellatrix's from over her shirt to stop her. She shook her head, looking up in fear this time, afraid for the first time to get hit, not by violent hands, but with words. But nothing came. Bellatrix pulled both hands from under Luna's shirt, tugging it and looked at her. ''It's only fun if you want it too'' She said, slightly disappointed''

''I do, oh don't-- I do want to'' Feeling guilty Luna moved her fingers over Bellatrix's exposed skin, looking at her necklace. ''I know my body is far from perfect... ugly. I've never... never even kissed anybody before today. I wouldn't even know what to do if we... You are a wonderful kisser, unlike me and your body feels lovely, unlike mine'' She felt ashamed about herself, ashamed she had never kissed, ashamed nobody had ever wanted to touch her like that before and mostly she was afraid she would be one big disappointment to the Death Eater. Not because she was afraid the woman would hurt her, but afraid Bellatrix wouldn't want her anymore. ''I know I won't be good enough'', she said while looking down.

Bellatrix shook her head, ''Merlin, are you serious?'' Her eyes widened and she spoke with a smile, looking at the height of Luna's breasts. ''Your tits feel more than just lovely. Fuck. Who told you that crap? And if you must know, you're not a bad kisser. Not at all'' It has been years since Bellatrix was last kissed by a girl and she couldn't even remember the last time, but Luna's kisses felt amazing and she wanted to taste more of it. How could this girl think she wouldn't be good enough, she didn't understand. ''Why such low self esteem? You're young, you're gorgeous, you're... I hate to say it, but you are sweet and very kind too'' She poked the girl's cheek, wanting to kiss her but she tried to show her respect and instead crossed her arms over her own body.

Luna started to blush by the suddenly kind words of the Death Eater. ''Kind, maybe, but I-I know I'm not... you know... pretty... developed or experienced like normal girls my age. I'm sixteen, my body looks nothing like yours or nothing like that of the other girls my age and I know it never will. Nobody has ever even looked at me in such way let alone touch me like you just did. That's alright by me though, but I know I will only let you down. Bella... I'm... I'm not like you or the girls in my class''

''Well, they are fools. There is... nothing wrong with the way you look. How can you think you're not pretty? Girl, you are fucking gorgeous! Nothing wrong with your... development either. I just felt them, so I think my judgement is far more valid than those of your classmates who probably only have seen tits in dirty magazines. You don't show them off, that's another story. But I don't think girls your age need to show off what they got, it's cheap, you're not cheap. And let your classmates be little whores if that's what they want, who cares. Fuck 'm'' She played stupid, knowing exactly what Luna meant. Luna had scars, large scars under her breasts and she could slightly feel them when she touched her. Bellatrix got off of Luna's lap and laid down next to her on her side to look at her. ''Do they make you feel bad about yourself? With their words I mean?'' The girl nodded, not looking at Bellatrix. ''Merlin, fucking kids'' She muttered, her hand searching for Luna's. ''Do you believe those words are true?'' Luna froze, clenching her jaw and her eyes got watery. ''Do you think those words are true?'' Bellatrix asked, this time a little louder. The blonde gasped and sniffed and then rolled onto her side, wrapping her arm around the older woman and clenched onto her tight. Not knowing what to do Bellatrix tried to pat her back to comfort her before resting her hand on the girl's head. ''Fuck, Luna. You're beautiful, I think you're fucking beautiful. Can you at least try to believe me in that?'' She chuckled softly, kissing the girl's head, ''And I don't just say that to everyone'' She wasn't lying but it did feel strange to say it to someone out loud, but the girl needed to hear it.

Luna nodded, she was crying, trying to muffle the whimpers against Bellatrix skin. Ever since she went to Hogwarts she was being bullied, always being an outcast, always being the weird one, the loony, the one with the loose screws and strange obsession for magical creatures. Most people treated her as if she was stupid, not capable of thinking like the others of her age. Because the fact that she was being bullied she never trusted anyone to talk about her secret, they wouldn't understand and it would be yet another reason for them to pick on her. Luna had different interest, different humor and didn't understood what other students found 'normal fun'. In her eyes, it were the 'normal' things that were boring and stupid. It was strange, in the weeks of being locked up in the Malfoy manor, Bellatrix had never once made Luna feel half as bad as the students at Hogwarts did. The names they called her, the times they let her trip when she walked up to her seat in class, the laughing, it all felt and seemed way worse than when Bellatrix slammed her fist against her jaw or sliced her skin open with her ring, which she knew was an accident. She felt safer with a Death Eater than she felt at school, swallowing her cries she kissed the skin of Bellatrix's breasts, softly kissing higher up to the woman's neck. The tears in her eyes may have dried but her heart was still crying, trying to be good enough she kissed behind the woman's ear, hearing a gasp when she nibbled down Bellatrix's ear.

''No, Luna. Stop, stop. Lu, d-don't'' She pried herself out of Luna's touches, wanting her to continue because she was aroused as hell, but she didn't want it like this. The moment they were in minutes ago was gone and the girl's motives for kissing Bellatrix body had changed. Luna however didn't listen, rolling the witch over on her back and got on her lap, kissing her jaw and her chin. Bellatrix could feel she was being lured in by her primal desires, slightly giving into Luna's touch before she grabbed her face with both hands to make her stop and forced her to look at her. ''Not like this, I want you, but not like this. You are good enough, pretty enough, woman enough, never let them tell you any different'' Bellatrix could see that Luna started to panic at the last part, ''Lu, who cares? We all have scars, some visible, some hidden. I don't care, you shouldn't care'' She swallowed, brushing Luna's bruised jaw. ''Stay... please?'' The last word was quick but sincere, spoken in a somewhat begging tone.

Luna rested her forehead against that of Bellatrix, nodding slightly. ''I'll stay'' Bellatrix rose up and lifted the blanket after shaking up the pillows for the young witch. Nervously Luna brought a strand of hair to her mouth to chew on when she stood up and rolled over to the other side of the bed to get under the covers. Her somewhat gloomy expression disappeared when Bellatrix laid down next to her, looking at her with skittish eyes as she spread out her arm for the girl as an invitation to cuddle up to her. Without any hesitation, Luna smiled and shuffled closer to the dark witch. Resting her head on Bellatrix shoulder and wrapping her arm around her body as if she didn't know any better, as if it was part of a routine. Their routine. She kissed Bellatrix's cheek softly when she felt the woman protectively close her arm tightly around her body.

''Good night, beautiful little witch'', she whispered against the girl's hair, relieved the young Ravenclaw was still there. Glad that she was in her arms, willingly. Even though it did feel strange it also felt good. But she liked her, she really did, and that was a strange feeling all by itself. The warm, painful feeling in her chest also felt good at the same time, it felt like fire-whiskey. Tastefully hurting the throat when you swallow, but warming your body right after, making you a little lightheaded yet excited in a good way. To Bellatrix, Luna felt just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe there will be another chapter in the future but I think this also wraps it up nicely. Let me know what you think ^^


End file.
